She's All I've Got
by jennypc
Summary: Prompt! Sebastian's younger sister is involved in a car accident, and Blaine shows his support.


**Pairing -**_**Seblaine**_

**Summary -**_**Prompt! Sebastian's younger sister is involved in a car accident, and Blaine shows his support.**_

**Words -**_**1327**_

**Rating -**_**T**_

**Authors notes -**_**OK so this is in response to a prompt i got a few days back. This is the first time i have written….angst? I hope you like it….Let me know what you think!**_

Blaine rushed along the corridor as quickly as possible looking every which way he could for Sebastian. He came to a sudden halt when he saw him sitting on a bench, hunched over, grazes on his arms, rips in jeans, his hair dishevelled by his hands that were twisted into it. He was alone.

_**Text: Jeff – 14:03: Seb and Effy have been in a serious car accident. Effy is in a critical condition at Lima General. Seb is ok. Just thought you should know.**_

As soon as he had received the text from Jeff he had walked out of his class, left McKinley, gotten into his car and driven to the hospital as quickly as possible before realising what he was actually doing. Now that he was there, he didn't know what to do.

He hadn't spoken to Sebastian properly in two months, not since the whole situation with Kurt. Blaine had blamed Sebastian for their break up, the instigator of trouble. He constantly flirted with Blaine which had turned Kurt into a green eyed monster eventually leading to their split when it became apparent that there was a lack of trust in their relationship.

Although he hadn't spoken to him, he still cared for the Warbler greatly. They had been great friends, spent a lot of time together, shared secrets, gotten to know each other's families and it had all come to an abrupt halt once Kurt had told Blaine he didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore. Sebastian had tried to speak to him, tried calling, relentlessly text him and messaged him on Facebook but after a week of silence, he had given up. It didn't matter now though. There were more important issues to deal with like the fact that Effy was in a critical condition.

Effy was Sebastian's little sister. She was 14, the female equivalent of Sebastian, tall, attractive, a genius. Blaine had become good friends with Effy due to the amount of time he spent with Sebastian. More often than not, the three of them would have movie nights or go out for coffee. She was like a sister to him, something which he had always wanted. He had spoken to her a couple of times over the past month but both of them had laid off the communication, stating that it was for the best due to her close relationship with her brother.

To Sebastian, Effy was his world. Their parents weren't around much, usually away on business, so it was his job to take care of her. He made sure she was doing well at school, that she hung around with the right crowd and that she was happy. The first time Blaine had met Effy and seen the way Sebastian had acted around her, he was shocked. It was like seeing a completely different human being. The more time he spent with the two of them, the more he realised the way he was with Effy was the real Sebastian.

People thought Sebastian Smythe was a spiteful, arrogant, pompous ass and in all honesty, with the way he acted who could blame them. He wasn't like that with Effy. He was kind, honest, genuine, and calm and relaxed all rolled into one. Once he had shown Blaine that side of his character, he never went back and when they were alone, not around the other warblers or new directions, he was always the way he was when Effy was around.

Blaine took a deep breath and slowly made his way up the corridor towards the fragile looking Warbler, not knowing what he was going to say or do. He had simply known that he needed to be there. Needed to be there for Sebastian. He stopped two meters away from the bench and waited for Sebastian to acknowledge him.

"What are you doing here?" said Sebastian, his voice strained, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

"I don't know. I just needed to come." replied Blaine, kicking himself mentally for even thinking that Sebastian would want him here.

Sebastian's head moved up and he locked eyes with Blaine. It was obvious to see that he had been crying, his face was blotched, and his eyes were blood shot. He had scratches on his face and a golf ball sized bruise protruding from him temple. Blaine looked down at his clothes and realised that not only were his jeans ripped, but so was his white t-shirt and it had blood splattered on it in various places. As his eyes scanned Sebastian's body he could see him visibly shaking.

"Jesus Seb, what happened?" Blaine said wide eyed, moving closer to the bench.

"I don't know. One minute we were driving along, Effy was telling me about school and then the next…the next..…" he stalled, unable to speak aloud the events, his eyes filled with tears and he turned away and shook his head to signal he couldn't continue.

Blaine watched as Sebastian's shoulders began to shake. He moved closer and sat down on the bench next to him and waited patiently for him to continue. A million different thoughts ran through his mind. What had happened? Was Effy ok? How serious was her condition? What should he say? Should he call their parents? Had Sebastian already called them? What was Sebastian going to do if Effy wasn't ok? How would he manage?

Blaine looked back up to see Sebastian now was sitting up and staring at the wall in front of him, silent tears were streaming down his face. Blaine had only ever seen him cry once before, when he had broken his wrist falling in a Lacrosse game. These tears were completely different. He didn't know what to do.

"It's all my fault." Sebastian stated eventually as he repeatedly wiped away the tears that continued to fall like waterfalls. "If anything happens to her, it's all my fault."

"Seb, it's not…."Blaine tried to reason, but was cut off.

"Fuck off Blaine, you weren't there. You don't know anything." Spat Sebastian, tears still falling, his voice turning angry. Blaine watched as his hands that had been gripped onto the side of the bench, turned into tight fists and as he lifted his arms to roughly wipe the tears away on his sleeve. Blaine waited a few minutes before trying and talk again. He waited until he could see that some anger had dispersed. He'd learnt from previous experience not to try and talk to Sebastian when he was angry.

"It's going to be ok, Seb. She's going to be ok." He stated, looking straight at Sebastian with a confident and determined look on his face, the opposite of what he was feeling inside. Sebastian didn't reply. More tears flowed and when they did Blaine moved closer and placed his hand on the Warbler's shoulder.

"She's all I've got." came a muffled and hiccupped confession after several minutes of silence.

"No she's not." Blaine replied, causing Sebastian to look up with his watery eyes and meet Blaine's once again. Blaine could see that he was finding it difficult to hold back from breaking down completely. He pulled Sebastian into him, his head rested on his chest as Blaine wrapped his arm around the taller boy. "It's going to be ok. I'm here." He repeated as the confident boy shook beneath him, sobs starting to vibrate throughout his whole body.

"But what if..what is…" he stammered into Blaine's chest, all façade broken now, he opened himself up to Blaine.

"Shhhhs." Blaine cooed into his ear as he drew circle on his back and tangled his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "No 'buts'. No 'what ifs'. She's going to be fine." He repeated and as he did he felt Sebastian relax into him. He held him tightly like that for the next 30 minutes, his own tears quietly sliding down his face as they waited to find out Effy's fate.


End file.
